Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a hybrid switch assembly and, more particularly, to a hybrid switch assembly including a power electronic switch assembly with an isolation contact assembly that is selectively coupled to, and in electronic communication with, a movable conductor.
Background Information
Hybrid switching technology has its uniqueness and advantages in switching and interruption for applications such as PV, Data Center, Energy Storage, ICT. Due to the increasingly higher DC system voltages, the challenges to interrupt these DC circuits get higher using electromechanical breakers from the size and cost point of view. Hybrid switching technology combining electromechanical contacts and power electronics such as IGBT, SCR, et al. to achieve successful interruption, current carrying with low Joule heating and galvanic isolation; however, this means a second set of contacts needs to be added in series with main switching contacts for isolation. For example, the switching mechanism of the isolation contacts needs to be sized properly to keep the withstand rating of the device; this increases the cost and size of the breaker. The power electronic circuit also needs external power for its operation. Current hybrid switching technology requires additional voltage and current sensors to provide trigger information for power electronic switches. All these add complexity, size and cost to the device, and this complexity makes hybrid breakers more prone to malfunction. These are stated problems.